UN AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Serena De Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Nunca pensó estar enamorada de Un Amor Prohibido, es la realidad Serena se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo de la infancia, había un gran problema él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia que es Hotaru, ahora estos están enamorados y listos para unirse en matrimonio, sin saberlo nombraron a serena como dama de honor. Ella aceptara o ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En un parque de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba grupos de niños jugando, pero ahí se encontraba tres niños divirtiéndose maravillosamente sin pensar que en el futuro su vida cambiaria.

— Qué lindo — dijo una pequeña de ojos color azul cielo, cabellera rubia, caminando hacia un perrito — ven — le hablo y acaricio dulcemente al cachorro — ¿Cómo te llamas? —. Pregunto inocente.

— Suéltalo — le dijo una pequeña de ojos violeta, callera negra como la noche — no te da asco Serena —. Le pregunto, mirándolo al pequeño canino con repugnancia.

— No para nada —. Le respondió, acariciándolo más.

— ¡Asco! —. Grito hotaru.

— Me parece que el animalito es muy lindo — hablo un pequeño de ojos azul zafiro, y su cabello negro —. ¿Podrías en prestármelo Serena?

— Claro que si —. Le sonrió y dándoselo con cuidado.

— Es muy lindo — dijo él, mirándole el cuello al animal —. No tiene dueño, le diré a mi padre que me lo deje tener.

— Lo harás — lo miro serena emocionada —. De verdad ¡Darién!

— Claro que sí, me gustan los perros no soy como hotaru que no le gustan los animales —. Le dijo, mirándola son seriedad.

— Soy una niña muy fina, para estar tocando esas cosas tan feas — le hablo furiosa —. Mi mami dice, que no tome animales de la calle.

— Igual me dice mi mamá — dijo serena mirándolos —. Pero ese perrito está indefenso, necesita cariño no maltrato.

— Eres muy madura Serena — hablo Darién sonriéndole —. Solos tienes diez añitos.

— Oye te crees mucho, porque solos nos llevas un año de diferencia —. Dijo hotaru con arrogancia.

— No, tú pareces una muñeca y serena una buena niña. ¡Fea! — le grito a hotaru, para después reírse.

Los niños reían divertidos hasta la misma Hotaru, lo bueno de ser amigos los tres era que se llevaban de maravilla

Serena era hija de un médico, se habían mudado unos años atrás antes que naciera, a los pocos meses los padres de Darién que son arquitectos se mudaron a la misma calle, al frente de la casa de la pequeña Serena. Dos años después llego Hotaru que en menos de una semana los tres se volvieron los mejores amigos del mundo, todo lo hacían juntos jugaban reían lloraban, pero sin darse cuentos los sentimientos de las pequeñas crecieron hacia Darién haciendo que las dos estuvieran enamorada del mismo tiempo.

Tres meses después.

Los pequeños no paraban de llorar, la pequeña Serena de iba a mudar a otro estado y no podrían seguir viéndola como antes, antes de irse Darién le regalo un álbum de fotos de ellos tres juntos momentos que habían compartido, mientras que Hotaru le había regalo un corazón roto por la mitad para cuando ella volviera las medallas se volverían a unir a los pocos meses, Serena iba a Tokio a visitarlos pero eran visitas muy cortar y nada largas, tuvieron en contacto por todos los medios posible, se enviaban cartas, por teléfono, celular y ahora por internet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo # 1**

Diez años después

— Por fin en Tokio —. Grito de alegría Serena quien se encontraba de nuevo en su antigua casa.

— Jajaja, se que estás feliz —. Dijo su padre mirándola.

— Deja de molestarla, Kenji la niña tenía diez años sin venir a Tokio —. Le hablo su mujer.

— No exactamente mamá — dijo serena caminando hacia su antigua habitación — en las vacaciones venía a ver a Darién y Hotaru, la pasábamos muy bien los tres somos tan unidos —. Les sonrió feliz.

— Claro — dijo kenji mirándola de reojo — ¿Y ahora que están de nuevo juntos, que piensan hacer? —. Le pregunto curioso, sabía que su hija estaba enamorada del joven.

— No lo sé —le dijo divertida y triste a la vez —. No les había contado nada, pero Hotaru y Darién son novios.

— ¡Qué! —. Exclamaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué no, nos dijiste? —. Le pregunto su progenitora alarmada.

— Para que…. Si ya no siento nada por Darién.

Ella salió corriendo hacia la habitación, dejo la caja sobre la almohada abrió la ventana allí podría observa de nuevo las calles, cuando iba a de visita tenía que quedarse a dormir en casa de Hotaru sin querer escucho a la madre de su amiga decirle a su marido que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de Darién, solo tenía diecisiete años cuando lo escucho…. Jamás hubiera querido oírlo, desde ese entonces a sufrido la tortura de ayudar a su amiga para que él se fijara en ella, su amiga sin darse cuenta le estaba rompiendo el corazón lentamente… no podía odiarla, la quería mucho era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, siempre fue dulce y cariñosa. Muy buena amiga desde ese entonces, pero había notado como Darién la miraba a ella. Un día de copas se dieron un delicioso beso que jamás olvido hasta el día de hoy, suspiro.

— Estoy feliz de estar en casa —. Dijo serena sonriendo.

— Igual yo — hablo Darién que se encontraba parado en la puerta y mirándola —. Qué alegría verte.

— D...arién — dijo ella, sin salir de su asombro, salió corriendo para abrazándolo, pero él la tomo en los brazos le dio vueltas —. Te extrañe mucho.

— Yo también pequeña — le dijo el sonriéndole, bajándola para darle un beso en la frente —. Eres mi mejor amiga.

— Ya lo sé — dijo ella, entre triste y feliz a la vez —. ¿Y Hotaru?

— Esta abajo saludando a tus padres — le sonrió —. Mira sere, me acaban de informar tú madre. Qué serás médico como tú padre.

— Sí — dijo ella emocionada —. Lo llevo en la sangre, hotaru me dijo que tú serias abogado.

— Sí, me encanta defender a las personas —. Le respondió eufórico.

— ¿Y Hotaru? ¿Por fin se decidió que va a estudiar? —. Le pregunto curiosa, sabía que su amiga jamás dio señales de trabajar, siempre se lo habían criticado Darién y ella porque tiene que ser alguien en la vida y no depender de nadie.

— No nada — dijo serio —. Es lo único que discuto con Hotaru, que se decida a estudiar y no quiere, lo de ella es viajar y viajar.

— No podemos hacer nada — le sonrió —. Sabemos que Hotaru es especial.

— Hola —. Dijo hotaru entrando a la habitación, sintió una oleada de celos a ver a su novio tan cerca de su mejor amiga. — ¿Y qué hacen? —. Les pregunto, mirándolos.

— Hablando de ti — hablo serena sonriéndole — ¿Y cómo has estado amiga? —. Le pregunto acercándose a ella, la abrazo con cariño.

— Muy bien amiga —. Le dijo aceptando el abrazo con agrado.

— Ahora podemos pasarlo muy bien los tres juntos de nuevo — dijo serena alegre — aun que ahora que son novios no quiero ser la amiga metiche —. Comenzó a reírse, para ocultar su dolor.

— Bueno — dijo hotaru contenta — quería pedirte a ti si querías ser mi dama de honor — la miro emocionada —. Nos casamos en unos meses.

— ¡Qué! — dijo serena atónita y tratando de sonreír para no llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta — claro que si —. Sintiendo una puñalada en su corazón.

— Nos alegra — hablo Darién acercándose a su prometida agarrándola por la cintura —. Queríamos que fueras tú, porque eres nuestra mejor amiga, sé que es un poco rápido. Tenemos años conociéndonos.

— Deben de amarse mucho para tomar esa decisión tan importante —. Dijo serena rogando que su voz, no sonara llena de amargura.

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo hotaru mirándolo con amor, a su prometido —. Qué bueno, que estés aquí de nuevo ahora aremos de todo, como antes.

— Por supuesto — les sonrió falsamente —. Los ayudare en todo.

— Vamos para la sala —. Dijo Darién mirando a serena.

— No — respondió Serena —. Voy a terminar de acomodar mi habitación, entiéndame son muchos años sin dormir aquí.

— Te ayudaremos —. Se ofreció hotaru agarrando las cosas de ella.

— Muy buena idea —. Dijo él, comenzando a ayudar a su prometida.

Entre los tres comenzaron a acomodar la habitación con rapidez, Serena se sentía que le faltaba el aire no podía soportar ver al amor de su vida, como la miraba y como la trataba con tanto amor a su prometida. Tenía que soportarlo en diez años cambiaron completamente Darién lo recordaba niño delgado ahora era un hombre musculoso en los brazos y fuerte, pecho grande todo un espectáculo, su amiga ya no era niña gordita con que siempre la molestaban por su peso, ahora era delgada y con una figura espelta con su cabellera hasta los hombros negro natural, ella también había cambiado siempre le gusto tener el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color amarillo con reflejos rojos eso la hacía ver más blanca, su figura era un poco extravagante sus pechos eran muy grande para su tamaño estatura y su trasero también lo era, no podía negarlo por ser tan natural y todos le decían que como podía tener una cintura tan pequeña y tener un cuerpo tan llamativo pero solo sonreía, la diferencia con Hotaru ella era gorda delante de ella.

— Amiga — hablo hotaru —. Estás en las nubes.

— Lo siento, es que estaba mirando lo diferentes que están, lo digo físicamente —. Les dijo divertida.

— Yo estoy mucho mejor —. Dijo orgullo Darién.

— Jajaja tan modesto —. Dijo serena entre risas.

— Sí verdad — dijo hotaru sonriendo —. Yo he cambiado mucho, tú Serena tienes un cuerpo de muerte. ¿Verdad amor?

— Sí, estás hermosa —. Dijo él mirándola.

— Gracias —. Le dijo nerviosa, su mirada la había intimidado.

— Voy por jugos —. Anuncio hotaru saliendo de la habitación.

— Sere ¿Quiero que salgamos a pasear? —. Le dijo mirándola.

— Claro que si, dime ¿Qué hora estaré lista? —. Le sonrió.

— Solo tú y yo — le hablo serio —. No quiero que hotaru se entere, necesito contarte algo muy importante.

— Sí.

Todo el día se la pasaron hablando y echando chistes de todo un poco se habían ido a pasear por las calles de la ciudad para que ella se sintiera de nuevo en casa, así poder recordar los momentos de su niñez.

Las horas pasaron rápido y llego el momento de irse a ver con Darién a la vez se sentía mal, por ocultarle la verdad a Hotaru cuando le pregunto qué haría más tarde solo le invento que se quedaría durmiendo ya que el viaje había sido muy largo, antes de dirigirse a su destino se dio un baño se maquillo con colores muy suaves, se coloco un pantalón negro y una camisa de color azul cielo se coloco unas sandalias se aplico un poco de perfume, salió de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala allí estaba Darién esperándola.

— Ya estás aquí —. Le dijo asombrada.

— Sí, estuve platicando con tus padres —. Le comenta sonriendo.

— Hija, este muchacho tiene un futuro por delante —. Dijo kenji acercándose a ellos.

— Sí, hija —. Hablo su madre.

— Vaya Darién parece que ya tienes a mis padres, a tus pies —. Dijo serena tono de burlona.

— ¡Serena! —. La miro él avergonzado.

— Vamos — dijo ella caminando hacia la salida —. Se nos hace tarde.

— Sí —. Dijo Darién, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba ella.

Salieron de la casa él abrió la puerta del auto, ella subió al auto cerró la puerta, mientras él camino y abrió la puerta del auto para luego de entrar y después cerró la puerta.

— Es hora de hablar —. Le dijo Darién sonriendo.

— Espero que sean cosas buenas.

— Claro que sí —. Dijo él y encendiendo el auto.

Darién arranco, en el camino los dos comenzaron a hablar de su niñez hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante allí se bajaron se sentaron en una mesa, él pidió pizza y bebidas.

— Tenía casi un año que no venia para este lugar —. Hablo serena emocionada.

— Son muy diferentes tú y Hotaru — le sonrió —. A veces me pregunto cómo los tres podemos ser tan buenos amigos, si hotaru es tan fresa y tu tan normal y yo…

— Tan guapo — dijo ella entre risas —. No te creas, lo pienso mil veces y saco la conclusión de que los tres somos especiales.

Este solo sonrió

— Vamos a comer —. Dijo él, agarrando un trozo de pizza.

— Claro

Tuvieron una cena memorable solo reían, conversaban de lo que había sido su vida en todo este tiempo.

Darién quedo presionado al contarle Serena que estuvo en un equipo de futbol de mujeres pero no llego a ser tan famoso, lo que más le impresiono que ella fuera amante del juego, para dejarlo aun sin palabras ella le confesó que todas las mañana salía a trotar o caminar casi todos los días.

Serena sabía que su amigo es fanático al futbol a otros juegos más, pero tampoco sabía que le gustara correr por las mañana antes que saliera el sol como a ella, sin imaginar que a él le gustaban casi los mismos justos que a ella.

— Eres una cajita de sorpresa Serena — dijo él tomando un poco más de refresco —. No sabía que te gustaran tantos los deportes.

— Todo se lo debo a mi hermanito Sammy sabes que como somos dos, él no tuvo con quien jugar — le dijo, para después soltar un suspirando —. Me tomo como su hermanito jajaja.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Sammy? ¿En dónde está? —. Le pregunto curioso, desde que habían pasado diez años el lo veía casi.

— Esta en Miami se mudo hace unos meses, se gano una beca —. Dijo un poco triste, la realidad que lo extrañaba mucho.

— Debe de ser muy difícil para ti — le agarro la mano y se la acaricio —. Me imagino que debe de estar feliz allá.

— Sí — dijo nerviosamente, al sentir la mano de Darién acariciándosela con tanto cariño —. ¿Y porque me has traído para acá?

— Es que — dijo él, retirando la mano —. Es que necesito confesarte algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Se trata, de mí relación con Hotaru.

— ¿Qué pasa con Hotaru?

— Serena te lo voy a contar a ti, porque eres mi única amiga, a pesar que Hotaru lo era no tengo esa confianza como la tengo contigo —. Le dijo sincero.

— Dime, me estás preocupando.

— Creo que no estoy enamorado de Hotaru —. Dijo él serio.

— ¡Qué! — le dijo llena de sorpresa —. ¿Pero cómo?

— Es que no siento lo mismo por ella, de hace un par de meses — dijo con tristeza —. Todo comenzó hace tres meses atrás, estábamos discutiendo por un problema de nosotros ella me dijo que estaba cansada de mi actitud que muchas veces se preguntaba cómo podría ser mi novia. Éramos como el agua y aceite., yo le respondí que porque la quería entonces ella me respondió que ella no me quería como antes — soltando un suspirando — desde esa noche abrí los ojos y comencé a verle sus defectos, no siento lo mismo que antes ¿Qué crees que me este pasando?

— La verdad no sé qué decirte — dijo ella, desconcertada —. Es mucha información para mí cabeza.

— Siento que lo nuestro, ya es una costumbre Sere — dijo mirándola y tomando un poco más de refresco — no es como antes, nos divertíamos mucho y nos la pasábamos en fiesta, o sea normal, unos meses para acá todo se ha vuelto difícil. Y cuando pensé terminar la relación me salió que nos casáramos supuestamente nos hace falta para mejorar nuestra relación.

— Es muy inmaduro — dijo serena sin pensarlo —. Me parece que hotaru está tomando el matrimonio muy a la ligera un matrimonio es un compromiso de dos personas y una unión que será para toda la vida y más si dos personas están completamente enamorados y si dudas de su amor, Darién no deberías casarte, se que hotaru sufrirá, pero no es lo más recomendable, ella no es nada madura y tú. Tienes que ser firme y no dejarte guiar por Hotaru, es mi amiga la adoro, ella es una persona muy manipuladora y lo sabes muy bien.

— Claro que lo se — dijo él — es una mujer muy difícil. Igual que lo eres tú —. La miro con cariño.

— Gracias — le regalo una sonrisa sincera —. Tú eres un guapetón de lo más juguetón.

— Hablando enserio, hablare con Hotaru — le dijo voz calmada —. Tienes razón amiga, el matrimonió es un compromiso muy grande y quiero casarme completamente enamorado y sin dudar de mis sentimientos. Gracias Sere, eres un amor.

— De nada — dijo sonriéndole —. Espero que hotaru no me quiera matar.

— No lo hará, sabe muy bien lo mucho que nos quieres. Jamás queras vernos tristes —. Le sonrió.

— Claro que no, ustedes son como si fueran mis hermanos. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlos —. Le hablo sincera.

— Lo sé — le dijo Darién, agarrándole la mano —. Eres maravillosa sere, eres un amor de amores.

— Jejeje gracias —. Lo miro avergonzada.

— Vamos a seguir comiendo ¿Qué deseas comer? —. Le pregunto mirándola.

— Quiero un helado de chocolate y fresa.

— Como tú ordenes — dijo sonriéndole y se levanto de la silla, se fue a comprar el helado.

— Perdóname — pensó ella —. Ojala que este consejo no los lastime a ninguno de los dos.

Luego de comer el helados este se llevo a Serena para su casa, antes de dejarla en su residencia le dio las gracias le dijo que la quería mucho y que mañana se verían de nuevo, dejando a ella en las nubes si no podría tenerlo cerca, al menos se conformaba con verlo todos los días hasta que se olvidara de el… pero si en diez años no lo había logrado al tener dos novios entonces cayó en cuenta que nunca lo haría, al llegar a su casa se dio un baño se acostó a dormir.

El reloj comenzó a sonar avisándole que eran las cinco y media de la mañana se cambio de ropa de deporte, se coloco un short corto hasta las rodillas y una camisa larga pegadita al cuerpo se hizo una cola alta, se coloco unas gomas de color negra y salió a trotar por las calles, al mirar se encontró con cinco personas más.

— Buenos días —. La saludo una señora de cincuenta años.

— Buenos días — dijo serena sonriéndole la mujer

— ¿Eres nueva?

— Sí y no — le sonrió —. Antes vivía aquí, me tuve que ir hace diez años.

— Oh…— dijo la mujer mirándola sorprendida —. Eres la hija del médico Tsukino.

— Sí — dijo ella orgullosa —. Soy su hija Serena.

— Eres Bellísima — le dijo emocionada —. Cuando te fuiste eras solo una niña pequeña ahora eres una mujer, ¿Y qué edad tienes?

— Tengo veinte años.

— ¿Y tú padre? ¿Cómo está? —. Le pregunto la señora.

— Está, muy bien — dijo tratando de respirar un poco para mantener la respiración más equilibrada —. Horita debe de estar en el hospital trabajando.

— Le envías saludos, de parte de Mimet Black —. Le dijo sonriente.

— Claro que sí —le dijo —. Se lo diré.

Unos cinco minutos, había tomado un descanso para seguir trotando, cuando se disponía a salir de nuevo, alguien la agarro por el brazo.

— Hola nena — le dijo un hombre alto de cabellos plateados ojos azul cielo — ya no te acuerdas de tú novio.

— Diamante — dijo emocionada y abrazándolo — Dios mío, estás guapísimo eres todo un galán de novela — le decía, mientras le tocaba los brazos y notando su fuerza — ¿Y qué haces aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo # 2

— Siguiendo a la mujer de mi vida — dijo él sonriente — mentira cariño — le habló divertido por la cara que había puesto la mejor amiga de su pequeño hermanito… sabía que su pequeña cariño, siempre ha estado enamorada de Darién, no estaba de acuerdo que ella ayudara hotaru para ellos dos se hicieran novios hace unos años atrás —. No te veía desde que viniste hace casi dos años.

— Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo — le respondió serena, comenzando a caminar —. Sígueme estoy haciendo mis ejercicios.

— Está bien — le dijo sin ánimos y caminando a su lado —. Sabes soy de esos hombres que les gustan que las mujeres estén en la casa y que se cuiden con dietas sanas y no haciendo ejercicios. Esto solo lo hacemos los hombres.

— Tan machista como siempre — le dijo divertida, siempre era lo mismo con él, la criticaba cuando la veía jugar con otros niños, aun que descubrió que la cuidaba mucho más porque nunca tuvo una hermanita a quien cuidar —. Tú y Hotaru serían una hermosa pareja.

— Ya lo sé — soltó él riéndose — hotaru es de las mujeres que me gustan…. Pero se enamoro de mi hermanito pequeño — le dijo, mirándola con diversión —. Lo mejor de todo, es que puedo tener a las mujeres que desee.

— Ya estás viejo — le habló cruelmente —. Tienes veintisiete años, no eres un jovencito.

— Oh…— dijo diamante, agarrándose el pecho — eso si me dolió, eres una bruja mala —. Le habló entre risas.

— Gracias — le dijo ella, entre risas —. Soy muy mala jajaja.

— Sí y mucho —. Le dijo, haciendo puchero.

— Por favor — dijo ella con maldad —. No te luce hacer puchero. ¡Feo!

— Mi corazón — respondió dramatizando —. Me duele.

— Dios mío — dijo ella, alarmándose para seguirle el juego —. ¿Te ayudo a darte respiración?

— Claro —. Le dijo él, sonriendo dejando de actuar.

— Tonto — dijo ella, salió corriendo, él la siguió en medio de dos minutos la tenía en sus brazos alzándola y riéndose los dos carcajadas —. Bájame.

— No, estoy cómodo así.

— Deja la cosa —. Habló divertida.

— Interrumpo —. Dijo Darién mirándolo con una ira que no podría describir, los había visto desde el principio como se miraban y jugaban, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos al verla a ella en brazos de su hermano mayor.

— Claro que no — dijo su hermano mayor bajándola sintiendo los celos de su hermano —. Cariño nos vemos más tarde, pasaré por ti en la noche ¿te parece?

— Claro que sí — le respondió alegre, mirando a Darién su alegría se fue al verlo a los ojos estaba furioso ¿pero por que si, no eran nada? Solo amigos —. ¿Estás molesto?

— No ¿Por qué? — le habló con rudeza — ¿Y qué hacías con mi hermano? No me digas que te gusta —. Le pregunto furioso.

— Claro que no — le dijo serena ignorando su enojo — lo veo como mi hermano nada más — soltando un suspirando —. ¿Me quieres acompañar a seguir caminando?

— Sí — dijo Darién, siguiéndola —. ¿Y de que estaban hablando?

— Solo estamos bromeando — le comenta riéndose, acordándose de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos — discúlpame sabes muy bien que Diamante es muy especial para mí — lo miro con sinceridad —. Él me cuidaba de los niños malos igual que mi hermano, Diamante y tú son muy importantes para mí.

— Pero a quién ¿Quieres más? A él o a mí —. Le pregunto celoso.

— Mmm no lo sé — dijo serena llena de frustración — los dos son muy importantes para mí son como mis hermanos, siento un amor especial por los Diamante y por ti. Jamás me preguntes algo así — lo miro molesta —. No soy de tener preferencias y lo sabes muy bien.

— Perdóname — dijo Darién avergonzado, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño —. No sé ¿qué me pasa? creo que debe de ser que estoy muy estresado.

— Tranquilo entiendo — le dijo serena, tratando de sonreír —te mereces unas días salir de viaje — le aconsejo y se acordó que le encantada jugar futbol para olvidarse de los problemas — ven conmigo, vamos a jugar futbol — le sonrió y le agarrándolo del brazo llevándolo a un estadio que se encontraba menos de cuatro minutos entraron, por casualidades del destino allí una pelota toda sucia y fea pero serbia para jugar —. Es hora de divertimos.

— Sere — le dijo Darién impresionado —. Eres la mejor.

— Jajaja, lo sé — le dijo ella golpeando la pelota, él la recibió tuvieron jugando hasta las ocho de la mañana sin descansar un solo momentos todo se volvió muy divertido sin darse cuenta estuvieron jugando hasta que su estomago dio señal de hambre, se fueron caminando hacia la casa de ella —. ¿Quieres desayunar?

— Sí, tengo mucha hambre.

— Está bien — le sonrió, mientras abriendo la puerta —. Pasa.

— ¿Y qué me ofreces de desayuno? —. Le pregunto él ansioso.

— Pan con carne y queso —. Habló la madre de Serena, sonriente.

— Gracias señora Ikuko — dijo él saboreándose —. Tenemos mucha hambre.

— Vengan — le dijo la mujer alegre —. Hotaru también está desayunando.

— Vamos —. Habló Serena, caminando hacia la cocina.

— Por supuesto —. Dijo él atrás de ella.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina se sentaron en las sillas, Hotaru estaba hablando con Kenji allí se encontraba también Diamante.

— Hola Diamante —. Le habló sonriente Serena.

— Hola cariño —. Dijo alegre.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces aquí hermano? —. Le pregunto Darién un poco molesto.

— La señora Ikuko me vio pasar y me invito a desayunar también.

— Lo invite — le dijo Ikuko sentándose alado de su esposo — Diamante me hace recordar a mi amado Sammy y Hotaru vino a buscar a Sere. La invite a desayunar —. Habló tranquila.

— Me gustan las visitas —. Dijo Kenji contento.

— Eso es verdad —. Dijo serena, mordiendo el suculento pan.

— Muy buena —. Habló Darién disfrutándola gustoso.

— Me alegra mucho —. Le sonrió ikuko.

Todos comieron muy a gusto, Serena al terminar de comer se fue a darse un baño rápido, luego de salir del baño se coloco un pantalón de jim largo con una blusa de color amarrillo, se coloco unas sandalias de color amarrillo. Se peino el cabello dejándolo suelto, bajo las escaleras allí se encontraba Diamante con hotaru hablando… busco con la mirada a Darién ya no estaba.

— ¿Y Darién? —. Les pregunto Serena.

— Se fue a darse un baño — le respondió su amiga sonriente —. Olía feo.

— Uyy sí.

— Buenos mis chicas — dijo diamante levantándose del mueble — me voy — él dirigiéndose a Serena —. Nos vemos en la noche cariño.

— Está bien — le sonrió alegre —. Me pondré guapa.

— Mmm, serás una tentación — le habló divertido — nos vemos cariño —. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, él de retiro.

— Me parece que te gusta —. Dijo hotaru mirándola con picardía.

— Para nada — dijo serena caminando hacia ella, sentándose alado de ella — sabes muy bien que Diamante me ve como su hermanita pequeña —. Soltando un suspirando.

— Obvio que lo sé — le habló con voz serena —. Todos estos años Diamante no ha tenido una novia legal, creo que nunca ha estado enamorado de ninguna mujer.

— De verdad — la miro sorprendida —. Pensé que tenía novia o mujer.

— Para nada — dijo suspirando — es tan guapo y lindo —. No quiere nada con ninguna chica, hasta mi madre me dice que si hubiera tenido otra hija lo hubiera casado con él.

— La señora Setsuna siempre le ha caído bien Diamante.

— Es que mi madre es muy especial — dijo hotaru suspirando — sabes que mamá no la ha pasado muy bien desde que papá murió hace unos años atrás —. La miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo siento tanto — dice serena abrazándola con fuerza — perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo — sintiéndose mal, ese día la habían llevado sus abuelos de viaje, no estaba cerca de la cuidad, cuando llego ya era tarde —. Todavía no me perdono a ver llegado, dos días después del entierro.

— Tranquila — dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído — estuviste unas semanas conmigo eso fue muy importante para mí — la abrazo con fuerza —. Te quiero mucho amiga.

— Yo también — dijo serena, dándole un beso en el hombro —. Eres mi hermanita.

— Interrumpo —. Dijo Darién entrando a la casa.

— No, mi amor — dijo su novia —. Ven siéntate.

— Sí, quieren estar a solas me lo pueden decir —. Habló él sintiéndose incomodo.

— Claro que no — dijo Serena sonriente —. Ven.

— Está bien — respondió él y sentándose en el medio de ellas —. Soy solo para ustedes.

— Oh…. Qué bien — dijeron abrazándolo con fuerza, Darién se sentía un rey entre las dos mujeres.

— Eres un hombre con suerte — dijo Kenji acercándose y riéndose — ¡Qué envidia! —. Bromeando.

— Papá ven —. Lo llamo su hija divertida.

— Claro — dice él, sentándose alado de su hija —. Ahora abrázame hija.

— Sí — dijo ella, lo abrazo con fuerte, hotaru se alejo de su novio fue abrazar al padre de su amiga, kenji la recibió con mucho cariño como si fuera su propia hija —. Papá te ¿Gustaría adoptar a Hotaru?

— Púes — dijo él mirándola sorprendido — claro que sí, siempre soñé con tener una niña de cabello negro, ojos violeta, hotaru eres mi nueva hija —. Abrazándola con fuerza.

— De verdad — le pregunto emocionada — le puedo decir papá de cariño —. Dijo entusiasmada, no le decía papá a nadie desde que se murió su padre hace siete años atrás, siempre lo había visto como un segundo padre desde que tenía uso de razón, él siempre la trataba con cariño siempre le enviaba regalos en sus cumpleaños.

— Ahora tengo tres hijos —. Habló kenji eufórico.

— ¿Qué hacen? —. Pregunto Ikuko llegando, mirando a las chicas como abrazan a su esposo.

— Es que papá adopto a Hotaru — le dijo su hija emocionada —. ¿Qué te parece mamá?

— Estupendo — dijo la mujer optimista —. Ahora tengo dos hijas.

— Pero una de cabellera amarrilla y cabellera negra, completamente diferentes —. Dijo sonriente Darién.

— Sí — le dijo Ikuko feliz —. Tengo dos hijas preciosas, espero que Setsuna no se moleste.

— No sé preocupe — le dijo hotaru radiante —. Mi madre no es celosa.

— Eso espero — le dijo divertida —. Voy a preparar un pastel de chocolate con mucho fresa ¿Qué les parece?

— Súper —. Dijeron como niños pequeños, ella se sonrió divertida.

— Tú madre es muy linda, no ha cambiado nada — le dijo hotaru recordando como la cuidaba con tanto cariño, cuando sus papás tenían que salir de viaje por los negocios de la familia… tenían una vida tranquila gracias a su padre que abrió una buti de ropa y eso los hacía vivir muy bien, casi no compartían nada con ella, la señora Ikuko siempre estaba disponible para cuidarlos a ella y Darién a su hermano sin ni si quiera poner una cara de molestia, siempre los recibía con cariño les daba mucho amor.

— Mamá sigue igual —. Sonrió serena orgullosa de tener una madre tan buena y cariñosa.

— Mis niñas, papá va ayudar a mamá — dijo él levantándose del mueble —. Así que Darién cuídamelas.

— Sí señor — le respondió serio, kenji se fue dejándolos completamente solos —. ¿Y si jugamos cartas?

— Sí —. Respondió emocionada hotaru.

— Voy a buscarla en mi casa — dijo Darién levantándose del mueble —. Horita regreso.

— Aquí te estaremos esperando, mi amor —. Le Habló hotaru con cariño.

— Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? —. Le pregunto serena dolida.

— Amo mucho, es la razón de mi vida. No sé qué haría sin él — dijo ella soltando un suspiro de amor —. ¿Y tú no estás enamorada de alguien?

— No de nadie — le contesto con rapidez —. Lo que más me importa es mi profesión, en unas semanas tengo que ir para la universidad para inscribirme y seguir en dónde me quede.

— Tú y Darién no sé, que le ven a los estudios — dijo con fastidio —. Lo mío es ser ama de casa.

— Un sueño muy simple — le dijo mirándola de reojo —. Cuando estemos solas, quiero enseñarte hacer unos adornos con foami.

— No gracias — le dice negándose a realizar tareas forzadas —. No quiero hacer nada que me ponga de mal humor.

— Por favor hotaru — le habló suspirando, para no darle unas buenas nalgadas —. Eres una mujer joven, necesitas hacer unas cosas, no enfocarte en una casa y llena de niños nada más.

— Sere tú piensas como los hombres, tienes que pensar como una mujer que le gusta la buena vida. Eso de estar trabajando no es lo mío, mi madre tiene razón en decir que las mujeres nacemos para estar en casa y los hombres para los trabajos forzados — le dijo feliz como si, tuviera toda la razón.

— Amiga está equivocada, estamos en el siglo veintiuno las mujeres como los hombres tenemos derecho al trabajo y muchas cosas más, no estamos viviendo en el siglo quince que las mujeres no la valoraban por nada… eran menos preciadas por la sencilla razón que eran mujer — le habló serena molesta —. No sé, en qué mundo vives hotaru cada vez estás peor, no sé cómo veas tú futuro. Mira el espejo de tu madre como sufrió, con la perdida de tu padre que tuve que trabajar como desquiciada porque casi pierden el negocio por mal manejo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — le dijo furiosa — te lo conté porque eras mi amiga, como puedes sacármelo en cara — habló indignada — eres de lo peor —. Dándole una bofetada.

— Hotaru — dijo Darién al presenciar lo que su novia había hecho — ¿está loca? — la miro furioso — ¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle a Serena?

— Déjala — dijo serena acariciándose la mejilla —. Hice un mal comentario y se molesto eso es todo.

— No, con los golpes no se arregla nada — le dijo él, mirando a su novia con furia — ¿Y qué piensas decir?

— Nada —. Le habló ella, salió de la casa a toda prisa.

— Es una inmadura — dijo él acercándose a Serena —. ¿Por qué te pego?

— Creo que tuve la culpa — dijo serena tratando de aguantar las lágrimas —. A veces digo las cosas sin pensar.

— Eso no es motivo de golpear a alguien — dijo él, le acaricio la mejilla con su mano —. Está un poco rojo.

— Me dio con todas sus fuerzas —. Le dijo con sonrisa forzada.

— Cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió —. Le pidió.

— Está bien — dijo con voz calmada, le conto todo con lujo y detalle sin mentiras y sin inventar nada más —. Eso fue, lo qué paso.

— No era para tanto — dijo él con frustración, su prometida no tenía que reaccionar así, las amigas están en la buenas y en las malas — cada día me convenzo más que

hotaru necesita crecer más, se comporta como una niña —. Habló frenético.

— Se molesto más por lo de su madre —. Dijo serena con tristeza.

— Sere para nadie fue un secreto lo que vivió la señora Setsuna a raíz de la muerte de su esposo, el señor Tomoe hizo unos malos manejos, dejándolas casi en la ruina, hotaru quiere tapar todo eso con el dedo y eso es imposible, en esta vida nada es oculto tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz, después de la muerte del señor tomoe las cosas se complicaron para la señora Setsuna. Ella tuve que dejar muchas veces sola a hotaru y mi madre la cuidaba para que no se quedara sola, hasta se iba a dormir en su casa para hacerle compañía, fueron dos años duro para ellas dos… no sé por qué piensa que es un secreto si todos los sabemos.

— Dios mío — dice serena asombrada por tanta información —. Es mejor que hotaru me lo cuente por ella misma, gracias Darién por decírmelo ahora mediré mis palabras.

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Dijo ella angustiada.

— Sere jamás tenga lastima a una persona y menos a un amigo o amiga es lo peor que puedes hacer — le dijo mirándola a los ojos —. La amistad es lo más bello y sincero que pueda existir, un amigo es aquel que te dice la verdad así te duela o no, él que te abraza cuando estás triste o feliz, él que te regaña cuando quieres hacer algo indebido, esa es la amistad. No aquella que te apoya sin decir una sola palabra y te guzga cuando das la espalda, esa amistad no es la verdadera. Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

— Claro que sí — dijo sonriente —. Gracias amigo me acabas de abrir los ojos, no quiero nunca en mi vida sentir lástima por alguien y menos por una persona que adoro tanto como es Hotaru — lo abrazo —. Eres tan especial para mí como lo es Hotaru y Diamante.

— Igual eres tú para mí — le sonrió — te quiero mucho —. Caminando hacia ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

— Gracias —. Dijo ella, abrazándolo de nuevo para disfrutar de su calidez. Se sentía en las nubes en tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez era mejor así, prefería sufrir ella que ver a él o hotaru sufriendo por culpa de ella.

— Es mejor que me vaya hablar con Hotaru — dijo él separándose de ella —. Necesito que me escuche.

— No — dijo voz firme — déjala tranquila, se que vendrá sola hablar conmigo, deja que todo camine solo ¡Sí! —. Le sonrió.

— Tienes razón — le dijo, no muy convencido —. Ustedes son mujeres y saben cómo arreglarlo ¿Verdad?

— ¡Obvio!

— Me retiro — anuncio Darién, caminando hacia la salida abriendo la puerta —. Nos vemos muñeca.

Él se retiro y ella suspiro.

— Adiós amor — dice con tristeza — eres un amor prohibido —. Se fue para su habitación, se desato un llanto que ni ella misma podía contener sentía rabia, frustración y mucho dolor todo era junto.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba en su habitación terminando de acomodar las últimas ropa en su closet, todavía le dolía la mejilla se la acaricio un poco con su mano izquierda. Siguió con lo suyo no quería pensar de nuevo en la discusión.

— Hola hija — dijo Ikuko entrando a la habitación —. Pronto estará el pastel.

— Qué rico — le respondió sin ánimos — ¿Y papá?

— Se acaba de ir para la clínica, tiene que comenzar pronto —. Infórmala y sentándose en la cama.

— Pensé que había llegado.

— No, salió temprano por lo de la casa — dijo ella, suspirando —. Sabes que tenemos que vender la otra casa.

— Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo — habló feliz, aquella casa solo le trae malos recuerdos —. Siempre me gusto está casa.

— Cariño lo sabíamos, pero sabes que papá necesitaba, trabajar en otro hospital — le dijo Ikuko, levantándose de la cama — ¿Necesitas ayuda hija?

— No mamá — le dijo, terminando de guardar toda la ropa en su closet —. Quiero un jugo de limón, para que se me calme esta sed.

— Voy hacértela — la miro — todo lo que pida mi niña lo tendrá —. Le dijo, camino hacia la salida dejando a su hija sola de nuevo.

Está continúo acomodando el más mínimo detalle.

— Hola — dijo Darién asomándose por la puerta —. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Hola — dijo sonriéndole — ya no, termine todo —. Le respondió sentándose en la cama.

— Qué bien — dice Darién, sentándose alado de ella — ¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche?

— Diamante me invito a comer algo — dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. Me vendrá a buscar en la noche.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto celoso — ¿quiere salir contigo? — mirándola con reproche, sentía celos era su amiga y conocía perfectamente a su hermano. Lo golpearía si fuera para hacerle algo malo a su Sere.

— Es lo más normal — le respondió alegre —. Es mi amigo igual que tú, no estés de celoso. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

— Claro que lo estoy — le dijo él, levantándose de la cama con brusquedad —. Conozco a mi hermano y se como es él.

— Yo también lo conozco — le dijo con voz calmada —. Sé que jamás me hará daño, me ve como su hermanita. No como una mujer.

— No estés tan segura —. Le dijo airado.

— Por favor — le habló seria y colocando sus manos en su cadera — pareces un enamorado celoso — dijo entre risas —. Así que, deja lo celos.

— Ganas — dijo entre dientes — no quiero verte cerca de él —. Le ordeno, antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

luni: hola, gracias por dejar un Rw… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo # 3

— ¿Y Darién? — pregunto Ikuko entrando — lo vi entrar ¿en dónde está?

— Se acaba de ir mamá — sin poder salir de su asombro — me daré un baño lo necesito — dirigiéndose al baño.

— Está bien cariño.

Serena abrió el grifo con sus manos, acariciaba el agua que caía en su piel se metió completamente, luego de sentir que al agua se encontraba de una buena temperatura se dio un baño refrescante, al salir se fue directo a su habitación cerro la ventana, abrió las gabinetes saco ropa intima y la tiro en la cama, se dirigió a al closet allí saco un pantalón negro de vestir y luego una camisa de color rojo sin tirantes, comenzó a vestirse en menos de diez minutos se encontraba lista.

— Hola —. Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y mirando a su mejor amiga.

— Necesitamos hablar —. La miro hotaru con seriedad.

— Claro — la miro seriamente — ¿en dónde?

— Puede ser en la sala.

— Está bien — le respondió con voz tranquila —.Vamos.

— Sí.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras, ninguna en el camino dijeron nada, kenji e ikuko prefirieron dejar a las dos jóvenes solas, notaba que su hija estaba realmente seria. Algo debió de pasar entre las dos amigas.

— Serena — habló hotaru mirándola, prefirió sentarse en el mueble —. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

— ¿Crees o tienes? —. Le pregunto serena un tanto enojada.

Hotaru la miro y bajo la cabeza, sabía que había fallado, que no debió de meterle esa bofetada.

— Lo siento, es que… Es verdad. Aun me duele esa realidad.

— Siempre has querido vivir — dijo serena seria —. Un mundo de fantasía… estamos en la realidad, en una realidad que las mujeres somos e igual de independiente que los hombres.

— Lo sé, mi madre me crio así — dijo ella defendiéndose —. Para eso naci, para ser siempre una ama de casa, una reina.

Serena la miro incrédula, su amiga estaba muy mal.

— Tenemos dos maneras, diferente de ver la vida.

— Eso parece — la miro hotaru y tomo un poco de aire para seguir hablando —. Perdóname sí.

— Te perdono, creo que lo mejor. Será no tocar este tema —. La miro.

Hotaru la abrazo fuertemente, ella sintió como su amiga le correspondió de la misma manera, después de estar un rato abrazadas, sonrieron.

— Dentro de un rato debo irme — dice serena mirándola —. Es que diamante me invito.

Su amiga la miro con seriedad.

— ¿Diamante?

Serena asintió

— Me invito… yo acepte.

— Diamante, es un hombre que no se debe de confiar — le dijo mirándola y cruzando los brazos —. No es responsable, le gusta estar de cama en cama.

— Tampoco, es nada serio.

— Igual, debes de ir con cuidado — le pidió —. No quiero que te pase nada malo, diamante están diferente a Darién.

— Tendré cuidado — le dijo regalándole una sonrisa — hasta Darién, me pidió que me cuidara — le confiesa —. Tan mala fama, tiene diamante.

— Más o menos.

— Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

— Eres nuestra amiga — la miro con cariño —. Menos deseamos que algo malo te pase.

— Gracias.

Serena y hotaru estuvieron platicando un buen rato, diciéndose muchas cosas, sin darse cuenta diamante había ido a buscar a serena, pero cuando hotaru lo vio alado de serena no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Un par de horas después

Diamante y serena se encontraban en una discoteca, se la habían pasado bailando y tomando cerveza.

Serena estaba sorprendida, estaba pasándola realmente bien en compañía de diamante, no se imaginaba el tan divertido y alocado.

— Me la estoy pasando genial — le dijo ella, tomando un poco de cerveza —. Eres muy divertido.

Diamante le sonrió, el tampoco se imagino que serena fuera tan alegre y divertida en una discoteca, sobre todo lo bien que bailaba.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Deberíamos ir a bailar — dijo serena levantándose de su silla y ofreciéndole la mano —. Sigamos, aun la noche es joven.

El no dijo nada, tomo su mano y se fueron a disfrutar en la pista de baile.

Hotaru estaba muy seria, su prometido estaba alado de ella, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo, no le estaba prestando atención y menos mirándola.

— Amor — le habló ella, cansada de esperar que él dijera algo —. ¿Qué sucede?

Darién la miro y soltó un suspiro, estaba realmente preocupado por serena, conocía la fama de su hermano, ninguna mujer se salvaba de sus encantos. Tenía miedo que ella fuera tan ingenua y se acostara con él.

— Darién — habló nuevamente su prometida, mirándolo con seriedad —. Me vas a decir, ¿Qué sucede?

— Es mejor que me vaya — dijo levantándose del mueble, sin ni si quiera mirarla —. Mañana nos vemos.

— Espera — dijo hotaru levantándose con rapidez, agarrándolo de los brazos —. Dime, por favor. Acaso no me tienes confianza.

El soltó un suspiro y giro para mirarla a los ojos.

— No es eso… solo que no tengo cabeza para estar pensando en matrimonio u otra cosa.

Ella se le quedo mirando y podía observar en sus ojos que estaba preocupado pero ¿de qué? ¿O de quién?

— Piensas en alguna mujer — lo encaro — acaso estás pensado, en alguien más, ¡Que no sea yo! —. Le grito furiosa.

Darién estaba cansado de los celos de su prometida, algunas veces se sentía alagado y otras veces lo veía tan fastidioso.

— Sí — le respondió serio — estoy pensando en otra mujer. ¡Contenta! —. Le dijo irritado.

Ella estaba furioso, sus ojos podía ver su ira, sin pensarlo los veces le metió una bofetada.

— Respéctame — dijo ella dolida — ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en otra mujer, que no sea? ¡Yo!

El se acaricio la mejilla con su mano derecha y la miro con mucha rudeza.

— ¡Más nunca, en tú vida me tocas la cara! — Le grito alterado — me tienes cansado, me tienes arto — dijo él — me canse, me canse de esto. No pienso seguir contigo.

Hotaru estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Darién en este estado. Parecía otro hombre, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

—..Lo siento…— le dijo entre llanto —. No... Debí.

— Vamos a darnos un tiempo. Lo necesitamos, no pienso seguir un noviazgo si no cambiamos los dos — dijo Darién muy serio —. No vemos.

Él camino hacia la salida sin importar, los gritos de hotaru para que se detuviera, necesitaba irse, necesitaba pensarlo, no podía seguir con ella, no ahora menos pensando en serena. Hotaru no se merecía que él estuviera pensando en otra mujer, que no sea en ella.

Hotaru se quedo llorando y se sentó en el suelo.

Setsuna se había levantado al escuchar la pelea de su hija con su prometido, bajo las escaleras y cuando miro a su hija en el suelo, salió corriendo a ver que le pasaba.

— Princesa — dijo ella asustada y acariciándole el cabello —. Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Me dejo — le respondió ella, sollozando —. Me dejo.

Su madre la miro incrédula ¿Cómo Darién la había dejado? intento levantarla, su hija se negaba.

— Darién volverá a ti — dijo ella seria —. Solo está confundido.

— Piensa en otra mujer — le dijo, abatida —. Ya no me ama.

— Claro que te ama — le dijo levantándole el rostro, observando lo mal que estaba su hija —. Deja de llorar.

Ella abrazo fuertemente a su madre, necesitaba que la consolara. Ahora más que nunca quería estar alado de ella.

Serena despertó en su habitación sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza, recordó que estuvo tomando hasta las tres de la mañana con diamante, el se veía sobrio. Pero en cambió ella estaba que si caminaba se caía. Ella sonrió cuando recordó, el momento que llego a su casa y su padre la había regañado por llegar tarde y por llegar en ese estado.

— Serena — llamo Darién, quién se encontraba atrás de la puerta. Se había extrañado que su amiga no había salido a correr esa mañana — ¿Estás despierta?

— Sí — dijo ella, se levanto rápidamente hacia el espejo se peino para que no la viera tan fea comenzando el día, entro al baño y se cepillo los dientes y se lavo su rostro para poderlo atenderlo — me falta poco — le grito desde el baño.

— Aquí te espero — dijo él, sonriendo.

Serena abrió la puerta y no se había dado de cuenta que aun seguía en piyama.

— Qué sexy estás — le dijo, Darién mirándola divertidamente, su amiga llevaba una piyama hasta los tobillos y ancha —. Espero que cuando te cases, no uses eso. A los dos días de seguro te deja.

Serena no entendió aquel comentario, hasta que se dio de cuenta que seguía en piyama, cerró la puerta avergonzada y se quito la ropa con rapidez para poder colocarse otra.

Él no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en los labios, nunca pensó que serena fuera tan recata a la hora de dormir.

Hotaru se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le dolían los ojos de tanto que había llorado la noche anterior, perder a Darién era lo más doloroso que le estaba sucediendo, no estaba preparada para algo así, camino lentamente hacia el espejo y se quedo sorprendida de lo mal que estaba, le habían salido una oyeras y tenia bolsas en los ojos.

— Darién — dijo ella recordando todo, sin poderlo contener estaba llorando nuevamente —. Hare que me ames de nuevo.

Serena después de salir de la habitación se fue con su amigo a desayunar, había mirado el reloj y marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

— Espero jovencita que esto no se vuelva a repetir — dijo kenji realmente molesto —. Sí no es por diamante, te hubieras hecho daño.

— No volverá a pasar — dijo su hija avergonzada —. Además diamante, hoy me invito a ir a un centro comercial a comer y divertirnos.

Darién no puedo ocultar su enojo.

— Creo que no debes ir con él — le dijo Darién celoso —. Mi hermano, no respeta a nadie.

— Ayer, fue un caballero —. Dijo en defensa.

Darién y serena comenzó a discutir sin importar que kenji y ikuko estaban ahí divertidos viéndolos peleándose como si fueran una verdadera pareja.

— Bueno…— dijo ikuko mirando a los dos jóvenes mucha seriedad —. Creo que es hora, que terminen el desayuno.

Ellos sintieron la mirada de furia de la mujer y se quedaron callados, continuaron desayunando sin decir una sola palabra, logrando que kenji tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los días siguientes, fueron trascurriendo normalmente para todos.

Serena salía con diamante casi todas las noches no podía negarlo se la estaba pasando de lo mejor con su compañía, iban para todos los lugares de Tokio gritaban, se emocionaban los dos se estaban volviendo muy unidos.

Darién estaba muy celoso de la unión de su hermano con su mejor amiga, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que diamante la hiciera sufrir, estaba pendiente de ellos dos, sin ellos darse cuenta los seguía y estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos, que hora salían y que hora llegaban. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo caballeroso que es su hermano diamante.

Hotaru se encontraba muy triste, Darién no iba a verla y serena casi no la veía porque diamante siempre estaba encima de ella, llevándosela para todas partes, se sentía aislada del mundo, su madre la animaba pero para ella nada es igual sin Darién.

— De verdad — dijo serena emocionada, sin dejar de mirar a diamante —. Vamos a una fiesta de disfraces.

Diamante asintió y se sentó alado de ella.

— Sí, creo que deberías invitar a hotaru… hace unos días la vi algo triste — le comenta —. Parece que mi hermano y ella están pasando por un mal momento.

Serena se tenso, seria que sus mejores amigos terminaron.

— Ojala que no —. Dijo ella.

— La verdad, estoy preocupándome — dijo diamante soltando un bostezo —. Por ellos, me voy a dormir.

Ella sonrió.

— Ve

Él salió de la casa de serena para irse a dormir a la suya, últimamente estaba descansando muy poco, su trabajo demandaba mucho tiempo y energía.

Una hora después

Serena se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga hotaru, sonriéndole a verla tan animada en ir a la fiesta.

— Lo veré —. Pensó hotaru, desde que su amiga le comento que Darién y diamante irían a la fiesta ella estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo.

— Quiero que me emprestes un traje sexy — dijo serena a su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos —. Es que quiero sorprender a diamante, el me comento que iría del Batman y pues yo le comente que podía ser que me disfrazara de alguien realmente sexy, no me creyó se burlo de mí.

— Parece que lo de diamante y tu. Va en serio —. Le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

— Nos llevamos bien, no me ha besado y nada de eso —. Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

— Es increíble que no lo allá hecho —. Le habló perpleja, una vez vio a diamante con una mujer muy despampanante y casi le devorada la boca.

— Conmigo es diferente —. Le sonrió.

— Eso parece.

— Dime, ¿Qué me puedes emprestar?

— Sexy tengo uno, es de gatubela — le dijo mirándola — la use el año pasado.

— ¿Y tú que te pondrás? —. Le pregunto curiosa.

— Rapunzel — dijo hotaru radiante —. Así estaré casi igual que mi amado Darién.

— Mmm — murmuró serena pensativa —. Voy a medírmelo.

— Hazlo.

Diamante se había colocado su traje de Batman cuando observo que no le quedaba de brazos, se sintió frustrado y miro el traje de su hermano.

— Dar — le grito.

Darién camino hacia la habitación de su hermano y entro.

— Dime.

— ¿Puedo usar tu traje de zorro?

— Claro, me tienes que dar de Batman — dijo él, sonrío aliviado pues, la última vez que lo uso, varias personas le preguntaron ¿en dónde estaba diego? él se enojo y se fue de la fiesta a media noche.

— Claro —. Dijo su hermano inocente, sin imaginar que su noche tendría muchas sorpresas.

Las nueve de la noche

Hotaru y serena se habían ido en un taxi para la fiesta, diamante quería ver a serena en el lugar de encuentro para así, poder sorprenderse al verla, cuando entro la joven vestida de rapunzel sintió una fuerte atracción física ni el mismo, pudo evitar.

Hotaru buscaba con la mirada a Darién, cuando observo a diamante que iba disfrazado de zorro pensó que era Darién y se fue hacia él. Lo agarro de la mano y lo alejo de las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Sin previo aviso lo beso.

Diamante no sabía quieran era la joven que lo estaba besando, pero de algo estaba seguro estaba encantado como lo estaba acariciando.

Ella se quedo asombrada de los besos de su ex novio no recordaba que besara así de espectacular, sin previo aviso el comenzó acariciarle la espalda y cintura.

— Vamos a un lugar privado — le dijo el jadiando —. Vamos.

A Hotaru se le hizo familiar su voz, pero se dio de cuenta que no era Darién, aun así lo siguió.

El la llevo para su auto que estaba alejado de las personas, la medio adentro, sin dejar que ella dijera algo comenzó a besarla ferozmente

Dejándole en las nubes. Poco a poco sus besos se tornaron más urgentes y apasionados, ninguno podía evitarlo y se separaron solo para poder respirar y seguir besándose, el se separo un poco y encendió la luz un poco clara igual desde lejos nadie podría observar que estaban ahí dentro.

— Te deseo —. Le dijo el besándole el cuello y buscando el cierre del vestido para quitárselo.

Hotaru no se asusto, estaba deseosa que él la tocara que la hiciera sentir mujer.

Diamante sonrió cuando pudo bajarle el vestido hasta la cintura, miro el cuerpo de la mujer y miro los senos que aun seguían protegidos por el sostén.

Volvió a besarla para poder acariciarla con calma no quería poseerla rápidamente, cuando logro quitarle el sostén acaricio los senos con sus manos logrando que ella soltara un gemido de placer.

— Acaríciame —. Le ordeno ella gimiendo.

El sonrió se inclinó y comenzó a succionar uno de sus senos, mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con su mano.

Hotaru jadeaba de placer, intentaba mantener la calma y detenerlo, la realidad que no quería hacerlo lo quería sentir dentro de su ser.

Diamante se separo de ella y miro sus senos pequeños pero deliciosos.

— Eres muy hermosa — le dijo metiendo su mano dentro del vestido para tocar su intimidad, ahí sintió su tanga — preciosa parece esto estorba — le sonrió —. Metió sus manos y le quito la tanga.

— Espera — dijo ella mirando y sonrojándose —. Jamás he hecho algo así.

El gimió al meter su mano y sentirla tan húmeda y caliente.

— Muñeca estás más que lista —. Le dijo voz ronca, separándose de ella, se quito el cinturón y se quito el pantalón con cuidado para no golpearse.

Ella al ver su enorme erección se sonrojo.

— Por favor, hazlo con cuidado —. Le dice ruborizada.

Diamante saco un preservativo y se lo coloco.

— Levántate —. Le ordeno.

Ella se levanto, mientras diamante se sentó y abrió sus piernas

— Ven a mí, ábreme tus hermosas piernas y muévete para mí.

Hotaru se sentó en su regazo y sintió como el miembro de él entraba lentamente en su intimidad, el no quería esperar la tomo de las caderas y la empujo más a su regazo logrando romper su virginidad y ella gimió de dolor.

El se dio de cuenta y se detuvo.

— Es tu primera vez —. Le pregunto incrédulo.

Ella asintió.

— Lo siento cariño —. La miro y beso dulcemente sus labios.

Hotaru se sentía en el paraíso, sintió como aquel desconocido comenzó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarla más.

Unos minutos después.

Diamante se había retirado de hotaru, ahora necesitaba saber quién era ella, sin decirle nada le quito la peluca y el antifaz.

— Hotaru —. Exclamo él sorprendido.

— Dia...mante —. Dijo ella sonrojada al ver como él se quito antifaz.

— No puede ser —. Dijo él, observando el cuerpo se mi desnudo de la joven.

— Yo...—. Quiso decir hotaru, pero las palabras no salían.

— Acomódate el vestido —. Le ordeno.

Ella se vistió y se acomodo, diamante hizo lo mismo y arranco.

Serena se encontraba entretenida bailando en la pista, cuando sintió como Darién la agarraba por la cintura.

— Hola, mi gatita —. Dijo el sonriéndole, hotaru se veía hermosa con ese disfraz, no recordaba que se le viera un cuerpazo con ese traje.

— Mi Batman — dijo ella, rodeándole sus brazos en su cuello —. Esta noche, será especial.

— Sí que lo es — dijo Darién, inclinándose hacia los labios de ella y besándola apasionadamente.

Ella se sentía realmente bien, diamante besaba genial. No se había imaginado lo bien que podía sentirse con diamante a su lado.

Ellos sin poder evitarlo fueron besándose cada vez más, algunas personas comenzaron a incomodarse por sus besos.

— Vayan a un hotel — le grito un chico — ¡Están en un lugar, público!

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron salir de la realidad y se sintieron realmente avergonzados, el tomo la mano de serena y salieron de ahí.

— ¿Qué vergüenza? — pensó serena, asustada. Jamás le había pasado algo así.

Darién se llevo a serena aun lugar privado, ahí sin previo aviso comenzó a besarla desesperadamente y acariciándole el cuerpo.

Él se sentía realmente extraño, a la vez parecía era hotaru, más la acariciaba se daba de cuenta que no era su ex novia, se separo de ella.

— Tú no eres —. Dijo él jadeante, de deseo.

— Claro que soy yo — dijo serena, quitándose la máscara y mirándolo —. Soy serena.

Darién estaba que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba seguro que era hotaru, pero no estaba besándose con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué sucede, diamante? —. Le pregunto angustiada.

— Yo…— murmuró nervioso — No soy diamante — dijo quitándose lentamente la máscara de Batman.

— ¡Darién!

Diamante se dirigió a un hotel necesitaba terminar de poseerla siempre la había deseado y no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo, desde que observo que ella estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer, Intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella siempre tuvo ojos solo para Darién y no se había fijado en él, pero ahora sería diferente la haría su mujer. Después de ellos estaba seguro que olvidaría a su hermano. Cuando llegaron, el pago una habitación y entraron.

— Desnúdate —. Le ordeno él, quitándose la ropa.

— Pero...—. Dijo ella incrédula.

— Esta noche serás mía y no me importa si Darién sea mi hermano.

Ella no dijo nada y se quito todo dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

— Eres demasiado hermosa —. Dijo diamante acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la nuca para besarla ferozmente.

Ella no sentía miedo, sintió como diamante la cargaba y la costaba en la cama.

— Eres una diosa —. Dijo él, inclinándose para succionar su seno derecho.

Ella apretó la sabana y gimió al sentir sus caricias.

Diamante, metió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la joven acariciándola hasta oírla gemir cosa que lo excitaba mucho.

— Gime, gime para mí —. Le pidió, el ronco de deseo.

Ella gimoteaba al sentir sus caricias y como el besaba su cuerpo y como la torturaba con sus caricias.

Diamante la deseaba demasiado y sin poder evitarlo le abrió las piernas y la embistió de lleno logrando, que hotaru gimiera aun más.

— Diaman...te — Decía jadeando al sentir como el entraba y salía de ella.

— Mi muñeca — decía jadeando de deseo y poseyéndola con todo su deseo. Por lo mismo Hotaru se sorprendió cuando él se detuvo. Separándose de ella.

— Ven — le dijo y la hizo levantarse para así él sentarse al filo de la cama —. Ahora ven ponte de espalda a mí.

Ella se tenso y dudo.

—YO... No... Se.

Con una media sonrisa Diamante le prohibió dudar y la agarro por la cintura haciéndola tomar la postura que deseaba; apenas tenerla entro en su intimidad con un gruñido de satisfacción.

— Oooohhh —. Gimió ella excitada, al sentir como él acariciaba los senos con las manos.

— Te gusta —. Le pregunto penetrando más fuerte, y sin dejar de acariciarle los senos.

— ¡Sí y sí! — Dijo extasiada.

Diamante siguió complaciéndola, sin dejar de besar y dejarle pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo, cuando terminaron su unión, le dio un beso en los labios y se quedaron dormidos.

Hola, primero que nada… muchas gracias por su apoyo, una disculpa por la demora es que en verdad no tengo mucho tiempo libre, tengo muchos deberes y la verdad me ocupada demasiado.


End file.
